Graffiti as is common in human society is enjoyed by some and considered a problem by others. Some find graffiti an art form and a means of communication. Others consider it a defacement of property and a nuisance at best. Even so, graffiti may be useful in certain circumstances and could be of greater value in a virtual form where only those authorized can view it.